The Gazebo
by moviechick9620
Summary: This is my take on how Lucy and Ricky met. Just my imagination. Last chapter will be set after they are married.
1. Chapter 1

_I wrote this story because this is the best couple in the world…hope you readers like it!!!_

* * *

_**YEARS AGO**_

It was a chilly night in New York, around 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning. Ricky had just finished a short night down at the club and was walking home. The moon was full; it reminded him of all the beautiful nights in Cuba. He sighed; he was feeling a bit homesick. He began remembering his home and his family and began walking in somewhat of a trance. When he reached the street corner, the trance was broken by a scream. He jumped and looked around t o see where it was coming from. He was that in an ally, a big man, some what twice his size, was trying to snatch a gorgeous red-head's purse. His fighting instincts kicked in and he ran to help. He beat the guy up successfully and got the purse that was now lying on the ground. He turned and saw that the girl was in a state of shock. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"Everythin' is okay now." He said in a thick Latin accent. Then, he saw that she was bleeding. The guy must have had a knife or something sharp because she had a cut on her right arm. He got his handkerchief and wrapped it. "He's gone, it's okay."

"Y-yeah." A shaky voice came from the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked

"L-lucille m-m-McGillicudy." She was stuttering.

"My name is Enrique Ricardo, but you can call me Ricky. Listen I need to get you somewhere warm or we'll freeze. My apartment is just a few blocks over, is it okay if I take you there?" he asked and she nodded in response.

"Do you think you can walk?" he tried to pull her up, but she was still in shock. "Okay, never mind."

He picked her up in his arms and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He carried her to his apartment.

* * *

Inside the apartment, Ricky turned on all of the lights and set Lucille down on the couch. He covered her legs with a blanket, and he went to his bedroom to get his emergency kit. When he came back out he noticed Lucille was no where in sight. Then, he heard the water in the bathroom running. He walked to the bathroom and stood at the door looking at her.

She was washing herself when she noticed a presence. She looked up at the mirror and saw that Ricky was looking at her. She smiled.

"What did you say your name was?" she said.

"Ricky, Ricky Ricardo. Maybe you've heard of me? I sing at The Tropicana." He gave her his best show business smile.

"Oh yes." She looked him up and down. "Hmm, not bad" she thought to herself, "kinda cute too."

"Um, these are for you." He said when he broke the silence. He handed her some bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"Thanks." She smiled, but as she lifted her arm she whimpered. It hurt…A LOT.

"Here, let me." He said as he looked at her arm. "If you dunt mind?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay." She smiled warmly.

"This is gonna sting a little." He warned Lucille before he poured some alcohol on the cut. She nodded and he poured a little on her arm. She flinched and took in a deep breath. "There. All done." He smiled as he began wrapping the wound.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, as long as I get to ask you somethin' after."

"Deal." She grinned. "Where are you from? You have some sort of Latin accent, but I just can't place it."

"Cuba." He said. "My turn." He smiled. "I hope you dunt mind me askin' but is your hair really that red?"

She sighed. She knew this question was going to come sooner or later. "No. If you really must know, I'm a brunette by birth, but one day I guess I got tired of brown so I decided to dye it red. I have been doing it ever since."

"It looks good." He smiled as he complimented her.

"Well thank you, _Ricky_." She liked the sound of his name coming from her mouth. He did too.

They stood in the bathroom, just looking at each other, both realizing that Ricky had finished bandaging her arm a while ago.

"Um…it's getting late. I think I should go." She said as she turned to the door.

"Wait a minute." He frowned. "You can't really 'spect me to let you walk home alone after what happened to you tonight." He said as he stepped in front of her.

"Oh, nonsense, I'll grab a taxi." She smiled. She enjoyed the attention she was getting from the handsome young man.

"No. Let me walk you home." He smiled and she couldn't refuse him.

"Oh alright."

* * *

_LIKE IT??? R&R!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_And so the story continues…_

* * *

They walked and got to know each other better. When they reached a small house at the end of a quiet block, Lucille stopped.

"Well, this is my house." She said as she pointed to it. "You don't know how grateful I am for what you did for me tonight. I'll never forget it."

"Oh, it was nothin' really, Lucy."

"What was that?"

"Uh, 'It was nothin' really'?"

"No, what you said after that. What you called me."

"Lucy?"

"Yes. Why'd you call me that?"

"Oh, uh I dunt know. It seemed to fit you. If you dunt like it, I could stop."

"No! I love it! No one has ever called me that. It's always: 'Lucille this, Lucille that.'"

He smiled, then, she smiled.

"Well Ricky, I have to go." She said as she looked down at her watch. "You should be going too, it's cold right now."

"Yeah, well uh, take care." He said as he looked at her arm. He turned to walk away.

"Wait." Lucy said, "What can I do to repay you? I mean you practically saved my life!"

"Like I said, dunt worry 'bout it." He shrugged.

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said as she began to walk up her path.

"_Buenas Noches_, Lucy." He smiled, blushing. His cheek hot from where she had placed her kiss.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means 'good night'."

"Oh okay. _Buenas Noches_ Ricky." She said as she closed the door.

He felt energized. He wanted to sing, but then decided not to so that he wouldn't wake up all of the sleeping people. A couple of blocks over, he realized that Lucy still had his coat. He decided to let her keep it. He could go back for it on his way to work.

Lucy realized the same thing. She took the coat off, got a piece of paper, and began to write.

* * *

_LIKE IT??? DROP ME A LINE… :D_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ricky went to work early so that he could have the chance to get his coat before the show. When he got to Lucy's house, he noticed she wasn't there. Then, he saw that on her porch, his coat was folded up neatly with a folded paper on top of it. He picked up the paper and read it aloud:

_**"Dear Ricky, **_

_**I don't know how many times I can thank you for saving me last night. In the rush of things, I guess we both forgot about your coat. Well here it is, I hope to see you around. **_

_** Love, Lucy."**_

When he finished reading it he smiled. He hoped he saw her again too. He grabbed the coat and slipped the note into his chest pocket. Then he remembered something. He took that note out and sniffed it. It smelled of perfume. He chuckled. He'll never understand those strange American customs.

"Women sprayin' their letters with perfume. Ha!" He laughed. He returned the note to his pocket and continued his way to work.

* * *

"_Un poquito de tu amor, __un poquito nada mas, una mirada de tus ojos, tan solo quiero de mirada de tus ojos, tan solo quiero de ti." _He finished the song and took in the applause. He opened his eyes and scanned the club. The normal wives and husbands sat at their usual tables. Then, he saw her; he couldn't miss those, big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Lucy?"

"Hi" she mouthed. "Go on."

He began singing "Babalu", but for the first time, he wasn't sucked into playing his music, he was concentrating on her. When the song ended, he announced that it was now late and that his show was over. He left and stood outside the door.

"Great job in there!" he heard a now familiar voice. Ricky smiled and turned around.

"Thank you, _gracias._" He said as he bowed.

"They began walking and Ricky took a deep breath. "Would you…would you like to learn how to do the rumba?"

"What?"

"Would you like me to teach you how to do the rumba?" he asked as he did a little dance step. She giggled.

"Sure, how does tomorrow night sound?"

"That's good with me. Should I pick you up at your house?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Okay." She said. Lucy noticed that his bow tie was crooked. Suddenly, she reached out and adjusted it. After realizing what she had just done, she blushed. "Oh, uh I'm sorry." She said looking down at their shoes.

"No, no, it's okay." He smiled. Lucy also noticed that he had big, soft, brown eyes. They reminded her of a puppy's eyes. They stood under the moonlight for a while.

"Can I walk you home?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah." She frowned as they began walking. "When you were singing today, I noticed something."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. When you were singing, you seemed so happy, serene. And whenever there were long notes, you'd just close your eyes and sing your heart out." She paused. "But in the last song, Babalu, you seemed kind of distracted."

He blushed realizing that he spent that whole song concentrated on her. "Yeah, I guess I was distracted." He smiled at her mischievously, like a little boy with a secret he is dying to tell.

"What?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh, nothin'." He turned to face forward. He stopped. "Is it okay if we take a detour, there is this park that I want to show you, but the best time to see it is now, when it's late?"

"Sure. I'm in no hurry to get home." With that said, Ricky took her hand in his and pulled her along a little grass hill.

Up ahead, Lucy saw one of the most beautiful sights she had seen in her life. There was a white gazebo perched on top of a small pond. The moon was full and it was reflecting onto the calm waters of the pond. Lucy realized that she had stopped moving, and saw that Ricky was already in the gazebo, waving for her to come. She ran down and stood next to him. She looked up at the night sky in awe.

"I used to come here after work, when I felt homesick. I would lie down and stare at the skies, thinkin' that my family in Cuba was lookin' up at the same stars." He said as he lay down on the floor of the gazebo.

She smiled as she joined him on the floor. "It's beautiful." She sighed as she looked up at the night sky.

"Yeah." He responded, looking more at Lucy than at the sky. She felt his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"So Ricky, tell me about Cuba."

They talked and talked for what seemed like hours, until both of them dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ricky awoke first. He couldn't quite remember what had happened. All he knew is that Lucy had her head on his chest, and her arm wrapped around his stomach. He also realized that she had his arms wrapped around her tightly. He felt her stir. He decided to act as if he was still asleep and see what would happen.

The first thing Lucy sensed was a scent. She took another whiff and realized it was Ricky's cologne. She opened her eyes and slowly realized where she was, but more importantly, in what position she was laying in.

"If only mother could see me now." She giggled.

"What was that?"

She jumped up. "Ricky! Oh, I um, I mean I didn't know that you were awake" she was about as red as her hair. "Listen, uh about um that…"

"Hey, dunt worry 'bout it, we both fell asleep. That's all there is too it." Ricky said. Lucy could have sworn she heard a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Uh, I think we should go."

He walked her home and reminded her about their rumba date later that night. He went home and rested. She on the other hand had a big dilemma.

"What on Earth am I going to wear tonight?!?"

* * *

After a quick shower, Ricky pulled out his best white suit, and put a red carnation on it. It took him a while, but he decided that he would wear a hat. He fixed his bow-tie and headed towards Lucy's house.

He got there about ten minutes later and rang the doorbell.

"Coming" he heard a faint voice say. "Ricky? Is that you?"

"Si, señoritas! It's me!"

"Oh come in, its open. Wait for me in the living room. I'm almost ready."

"Okay." He said as he walked through the door. The house was well organized, and he found his way to the living room and sat on the couch. He could hear her moving about upstairs. He noticed that she had a book on the coffee table. The title was "All You Need To Know About Cuba." And the receipt was sticking out of one of the first pages. He looked at the date and noticed that it was purchased earlier that day. He chuckled to himself. He looked around and a picture caught his eye. He got up and went to look closer. He picked the picture up in his hands and studied it. It was definitely Lucy, he could tell because of the eyes, she looked like she was around fourteen or fifteen. The only real difference he noticed is that in fact, her hair was brown. He heard her coming down the stairs.

"I see your into Cu-" he stopped as his mouth fell open, the picture dropped from his hands. Luckily, it landed on the couch. She giggled at his response. "Lucy! _Estas preciosa!" _She laughed harder now.

"Uh Ricky?" she asked, "what does that mean?"

"_Significa, _I mean…It means that you look precious." He blushed when he realized he had just admitted that out loud.

"Oh…well…" she felt her cheeks burning. "You look very handsome yourself." She said trying to change the subject. They both smiled.

"Shall we go?" he said breaking the silence.

"Si, _señor_." She winked.

"Ahh…very good, _señorita_." He gave her his arm and she gladly took it.

Together, they both left the house, exited for what was going to happen that night.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lucy entered the club that Ricky brought her to, it felt as though she had entered an entirely different world. The walls were full of pictures, the atmosphere seemed happy, and the music was wonderful.

"Wow." Lucy sighed.

"You like it?" Ricky asked.

"Do I? This soooo wonderful!" she said. He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. He showed her how to the basic steps and he told her to try them. She did, and she proved to be a natural at it. A new song came on.

"Okay, lets see what you can do." Ricky said as he placed his hand on her hip and they began to dance.

They both had been sucked into the dance and the music, that they didn't seem to notice all the people in the club stop and watched them. Everyone was in awe. Ricky began to feel the stares and looked up. He was everybody staring at him and Lucy. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that they had spent almost a half an hour dancing. The song ended and everybody applauded.

They both smiled bashfully and sat at a table at the back of the club. Ricky bought them drinks and they talked and talked and talked.

"So…I think we should go now. It's getting late." Lucy said realizing how long they had spent talking.

"Yeah. I'll walk you home." He said as he paid the bartender for their drinks.

They walked hand in hand until they reached Lucy's house. They stood in the exact same spot that they stood in on the first night they met.

"I had a wonderful night, Ricky! Thank You!" she said making him smile.

"Me too." They both stood there, just looking at each other. Both of them not wanting the night to end. "Uh, well goodnight." Ricky said as he searched in her eyes for the sign that he wanted to see. He was it instantly and took his chance.

He closed the space between them with as soft and tender kiss. His arms encircled her and he felt her smile. He also noticed that her lips had parted. He took a leap of faith and deepened the kiss. She sighed as her hands ran through his hair. His hat had fallen and been long forgotten.

After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss, only because of the desperate need of air. The smiled at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

_Present…_

"Ricky! Where are you taking me?!?" Lucy asked. It was the night of their anniversary and Lucy was wondering if they were going to dinner. That's what she thought, until Ricky blindfolded her.

"Be patient, honey. We're almost there." Ricky smiled to himself. He was holding Lucy's hand and he was carrying a bag in the other.

"Okay. You can take your blindfold off now." He said. She took it off.

"Ohhhh Ricky!!!" she sighed.

He had brought her to the gazebo. She gave him a big hug.

"Well I thought that this would be a good place to celebrate out anniversary," he smiled, "Fred and Ethel said they were goin' to watch Little Ricky tonight, so this time, I came prepared." He took out a blanket, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses.

He set the blanket on the ground and sat down. Lucy followed. Ricky poured the wine into the glasses and gave her one.

"To us." He said.

"To us." She replied when she clinked glasses with him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart." He said as he pulled out his accordion. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Said Lucy.

She sighed when he began to play. He sang one of her favorite songs.

"_Forever Darling, while all the hearts go wondering, You'll find mine as faithful as can be. I'll be your true love, forever and forever, I'll care for you eternally. I've known your kiss and I've been close to heaven, the thrill of this will last me till my life is through. I've made this promise, and willingly I'll keep it. Forever, forever darling you will find me true."_

For the rest of the night, Lucy and Ricky laid in their gazebo, looking up at the stars, like they did years ago.


End file.
